Un hombre que se ahoga
by Tsubaki Him
Summary: OS "Il n'y a pas de fond?" "A quoi?" "La barque."


**Un hombre que se ahoga**

_Première fic sur cette série. Bonne lecture._

« Il n'y a pas de fond », pensa-t-il.

Il regardait les vitrines de Noël, les passants et ne sentait pas le froid, même si ses mains lui faisaient mal. A ses côtés, la silhouette menue s'arrêta.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda le jeune garçon.

- Qu'il n'y a pas de fond, répondit-il sincèrement.

- De fond à quoi ?

Il eut un mouvement du bras, remettant l'écharpe douce autour de son cou, le protégeant de la morsure du vent.

- A la barque, je suppose, dit-il enfin.

- Quelle barque ?

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Mais la main frêle l'arrêta et il fixa deux grands yeux verts, immenses où il y aurait pu avoir tellement de sentiments mais il n'y avait qu'une lueur lointaine. Et Yoite ne put s'empêcher de penser, à cet instant, qu'il n'y avait pas de fond, et que Miharu était un grand lac en hiver, à la surface glacée mais où les poissons vivaient toujours, et lorsqu'ils remontaient créaient des ridules sur l'eau.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, avoua Miharu de cette voix grave et monotone.

- Je ne sais pas, moi non plus, répondit Yoite en dégageant doucement les doigts froids du jeune garçon de son bras. Mes pensées se font plus incompréhensibles, à mesure que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et son regard s'assombrit. Miharu remarqua son geste de porter sa main à son visage, à toucher ses joues pâles comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours debout, que c'était bien sa peau et son être. Il avait maigri, et ses gants glissaient un peu.

- Tu as faim ? demanda Miharu.

- Un peu.

- On y va, alors.

Et sans prendre garde aux contestations, il prit la main de Yoite dans la sienne et la serra un peu, pour ne pas faire mal aux doigts meurtris, blessés du jeune homme. Autour d'eux, les gens se pressaient de rentrer à cause du froid, tandis que les magasins fermaient les uns après les autres. En voyant une boutique de vêtements à présent close, Miharu secoua légèrement la tête.

- On n'aura pas trouvé de cadeau pour Yukimi.

- Peu importe, répondit Yoite et sa voix résonna comme un grondement sourd, menaçant.

Il n'avait pas repoussé la main de Miharu.

* * *

Il y avait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, et l'index pointé de Yoite en sa direction. La douleur insoutenable de l'œil, le sang qui coulait sur son visage. Et il avait vu son regard, où il n'y avait rien. Juste l'expression d'un homme qui était perdu, et Miharu avait senti quelque chose se produire en lui, comme une main qui lui avait broyé tous ses organes.

« Tu es différent, non ? »

« Je suis comme toi… et je ne te dirai rien… »

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de fond à la barque ?

* * *

- Tu as encore faim ?

- Non, ça ira.

Yoite avait encore mangé presque sans mâcher et Miharu, attentif, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux pour ne pas avoir froid, l'avait longuement observé, espérant qu'il ne vomisse pas. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, tandis que peu à peu Yoite perdait tous ses sens, et n'avait plus la sensation de satiété. Il mangeait, mangeait et d'un coup, il fallait qu'il recrache car son corps usé ne pouvait plus tout garder. Heureusement, ce soir-là, il avait eu le réflexe de s'arrêter à temps et il repoussa l'assiette posée sur le parquet. Yukimi n'était toujours pas rentré et tous deux doutaient bien qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain matin. Peu importait où il se trouvait.

La télévision était allumée et les voix des présentateurs leur parvenait, à peine audible. Yoite regardait, plus fasciné par les couleurs et les mouvements que par leurs propos et Miharu, sur le canapé, ne disait rien.

Il y eut un silence calme, apaisait, comme toujours entre eux. Ils étaient tous deux des personnes qui n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Immobiles, ils attendaient. Yoite passa une main gantée sur son oreille gauche, toucha une mèche de ses cheveux noirs et lisses par un réflexe et Miharu eut l'impression de voir un enfant.

- Pourquoi il n'y a pas de fond dans la barque ? demanda-t-il après un long moment.

Yoite, lentement, se retourna.

- Quoi ?

- Ta barque, il n'y a pas de fond. Pourquoi ?

- Ca te dérange, ce que j'ai dit ?

Yoite eut une sorte de sourire qui flotta sur les lèvres. Même pas un vrai sourire, plutôt un rictus nerveux, malgré la douceur de son visage. Il avait des cernes qui lui mangeaient les joues.

- Je n'ai pas compris, répondit Miharu, la bouche d'un coup très sèche.

- Ce n'est pas important, oublie.

- Non, je ne veux pas oublier.

- Ca ne voulait rien dire.

- Ca veut toujours dire quelque chose.

- Ce que je dis ?

- Oui.

Yoite soupira.

- Miharu… Ce n'est pas le plus important, nous avons notre promesse.

- Je sais, l'interrompit Miharu et il sentit une colère l'envahir, froide comme le regard de Yoite.

Il se leva du canapé et vint s'assoir près du jeune homme qui eut un léger mouvement de recul. Un réflexe, toujours. Son crâne, nota Miharu, semblait très petit sans la casquette qu'il portait et il fixa deux mèches qui glissèrent près de ses lèvres.

- Tu es bizarre, aujourd'hui, Miharu, dit Yoite après l'avoir observé. A quoi tu penses ?

- Au temps qu'il te reste, répondit le garçon et il regretta aussitôt ses propos.

Le dos de Yoite se voûta et ses yeux d'un bleu noirci par la fatigue devinrent encore plus sombres, et ternes.

- Tu as promis, Miharu. Tu dois me faire disparaître.

Miharu serra les lèvres, et la colère chauffa en lui, comme de l'eau sur le feu. Son monde était gris, il était indifférent à tout mais la seule touche de couleur, le bleu sombre de Yoite, reprenait vie et il le regardait, assis à même le sol, touchant encore une mèche de cheveux d'un geste d'enfant. Et il savait que ce geste n'existerait plus, que la main gantée, fragile ne serait plus là.

- Oui, je sais, dit-il à contrecœur.

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses. Je suis comme toi, et je veux que tu restes, toujours… »

Ses pensées devenaient confuses et il passa une main sur son front tiède, comme pour les maîtriser. Il sentit alors le gant de Yoite sur sa peau.

- Ca ira, dit-il d'une voix calme. Ca ira bientôt.

Sa voix était grondante, et si basse que Miharu avait du mal l'entendre. Cette voix qu'il avait entendu, pleine de sanglots et qui refusait la mort, mais qui désirait disparaître. C'était absurde et logique à la fois. Et Miharu eut envie de pleurer, d'un coup, il se mordit la lèvre, ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le bleu qui s'emparait de sa vision. Aveugle, il prit la main de Yoite dans les siennes, la serra. Yoite ne disait rien, mais Miharu entendait sa respiration, et sentait son haleine, preuve physique qu'il était là.

- Ta barque…, dit Miharu et sa voix trembla sous les larmes qu'il faisait tout pour refouler. Mais quelle est cette barque ? Et ce fond qui n'existe pas ?

Yoite ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il soupira encore une fois, épuisé par le flux vital qui continuait de couler.

- Pas de fond à mon existence. C'est pour ça…

- Que tu dois disparaître, finit Miharu. Je sais.

Lentement, il toucha le gant abîmé de Yoite, et passa ses doigts en dessous, pour sentir la chaleur de ce corps. Le contact était rugueux, tiède. Il prit cette main et en retira le gant, sous le regard de Yoite, bleu noir. Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Yoite, le fixant d'un œil mi-curieux mi-inquiet.

Miharu resta silencieux, et regarda la peau qu'il tenait. Le poignet de Yoite était mince, et presque trop fragile pour l'être réellement. Sa main était fine, agile, voire élégante. Une main d'artiste et non d'assassin, mais qui était blessée, et noircie par la technique. Miharu touchait les veines, mais ne les voyait pas, et il eut l'impression de caresser une brûlure, un membre de charbon. Il porta cette main à sa joue, et la pressa contre sa peau, de toutes ses forces, comme pour graver les empreintes digitales de Yoite sur lui, pour préserver une trace de lui.

- Tu sens encore quelque chose ? dit-il, la main toujours sur sa joue.

Yoite eut une expression que Miharu ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

- Non, pas tellement, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Il voulut retirer sa main mais Miharu crispa ses doigts autour. Il savait parfaitement que Yoite aurait pu aisément le repousser d'un simple geste, cependant il ne le fit pas. Aux aguets, et toujours cette lueur d'intérêt et de nervosité qui flottait sur son visage pâle. Miharu, doucement, fit glisser l'index de Yoite sur ses lèvres. L'index tueur, cet index qu'il avait pointé sur lui, et le sang avait coulé sur son visage. Il repensa à la douleur et au lieu de ressentir la peur, ce fut une chaleur sauvage qu'il ne connaissait pas qui afflua dans tout son corps. Il eut l'impression de se retrouver au bord d'une falaise et de jouer avec sa vie.

Les yeux de Yoite étaient devenus complètement noirs, éteints, et sa bouche s'était tordue dans une grimace.

- Arrête.

- Non.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te blesser, rétorqua froidement Yoite.

- Tu ne le feras pas, fit Miharu, esquissant un sourire insolent.

Yoite se tut, incapable de rétorquer. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, attentif. Miharu, à cet instant, prit l'index de Yoite dans sa bouche, et sentit ce contact de brûlure, tiède, au goût de cendre emplir sa bouche. Yoite émit une exhalation étrange, brusque et de nouveau, fit un geste pour retirer sa main mais Miharu, par réflexe, mordit. Pas très fort, mais le corps de Yoite eut un sursaut.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Je… non…

Se sentant malgré tout coupable, Miharu prit l'index et l'embrassa. Il vit la marque de ses dents sur la première phalange et cela le fit sourire, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Yoite remarqua son sourire.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Pour rien, fit Miharu en secouant la tête. Ta peau a le goût du feu.

Le regard de Yoite se durcit.

- Kira fait brûler mon corps de l'intérieur. Et je ne sens plus rien, ensuite.

« Menteur », songea Miharu.

Il prit le visage de Yoite dans ses mains, et de nouveau il eut l'impression d'être au bord d'une falaise, et il se vit presque à tendre les bras, lentement se pencher.

- Je dois te faire disparaître, dit Miharu.

- Oui.

- Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses.

Le visage de Yoite resta impassible.

- Mais tu as promis.

- Je m'en moque.

- Alors tu es un traître.

- Non.

Et avant que Yoite ne soupire une nouvelle fois, Miharu tendit le cou et l'embrassa dans un mouvement sec, rapide. Ses lèvres, nota Yoite, étaient un peu sèches. Son corps se figea, ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses joues. Miharu se vit alors tomber de la falaise, et la chaleur le fit gémir. Les yeux fermés, il ne percevait que du bleu. Yoite eut encore cette exhalation qui le fit frissonner et ses ongles griffèrent la peau tiède, les traces blanches devenant rouges.

Yoite se recula après un temps, et Miharu vit qu'il était terrifié. Son souffle était chaud sur les lèvres de Miharu, et sa peau avait toujours ce goût particulier de cendre et de feu.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il enfin, les pupilles dilatées par les émotions qui le traversaient.

- Parce que je veux que tu restes.

Le jeune homme se releva lentement, songeur.

- Tu dois me faire disparaître.

- Je peux faire disparaître ton passé. Mais pas toi, répliqua Miharu, fermement. Je veux que tu restes.

- Non…

- Tu dois vivre, Yoite !

- NON !

Le cri brisa la bulle qui les avait emprisonnés et Miharu de nouveau entendit la télévision, le film qui était en train d'être diffusé. Le corps de Yoite, lentement, se mit à trembler et il plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, Miharu… Tu le sais alors pourquoi tu es aussi cruel ?

Miharu détourna le regard.

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de fond à la barque, et que tu vas te noyer. Et qu'avant que tu disparaisses, que tu sentes l'eau autour de toi, que tu profites des derniers instants.

Il vit les larmes couler, la main nue de Yoite se tendre vers lui, tremblante, et l'index, droit entre ses yeux. Le bleu noir du regard de Yoite était glacé.

- Tu veux me tuer ? demanda calmement Miharu.

Silence. La main tremblait.

- Si tu disparais… alors l'image que tu auras eue de moi disparaîtra avec toi…

Et Yoite, abasourdi, vit alors le visage de Miharu se décomposer, prendre tant d'expressions différentes qu'il crut un instant que ce n'était plus le jeune garçon qu'il connaissait, aux yeux impassibles mais où tout se jouait sous la surface. Et les ridules du lac devinrent plus accentuées, il perçut les poissons sous l'eau. Et les larmes, d'un coup, jaillirent, silencieuses, mais lourdes, sur les joues de Miharu.

- Est-ce que tu désires que je disparaisse, moi aussi ?

- Miharu…

Presque aussitôt qu'elles étaient apparues, les larmes cessèrent de couler et Miharu s'essuya le visage.

- Ca suffit.

Et d'un geste, il prit la main tendue vers lui, la serra, l'index toujours pointé sur son front. Il tira sur le bras de Yoite, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, violemment.

« Je ne te dirai rien… pour le moment… »

Le baiser lui faisait mal, et les dents de Miharu le mordirent, cruellement. Ses ongles griffèrent sa nuque, l'empêchant de bouger et il retint un gémissement, alors que le jeune garçon se rapprochait et le touchait, une main sur son épaule trop fragile, le forçant à le tenir contre lui. Miharu le regarda, et ses yeux lui brûlèrent, tant ils posaient des questions et demandaient des réponses, des actes, n'importe quoi. Ses mouvements furent confus, ses doigts tremblèrent quand ils retirèrent le deuxième gant, et, brusquement, prirent les mains de Yoite et les posèrent sur sa taille menue. Yoite sentit ses os entre ses mains et l'idée d'être en mesure de les briser, de détruire les organes qui étaient sous la peau le fit frissonner.

Quand il comprit que les mains de Miharu glissaient sous son pull pour toucher sa peau, il se crispa.

- Ne me touche pas ! dit-il par réflexe.

- J'en ai envie, répondit Miharu et cette explication, bien que fumeuse, fut suffisante.

Yoite ferma les yeux, et attendit. Son corps répondait aux gestes maladroits de Miharu, pleins d'une rage qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il entendait sa respiration, et le corps frêle du garçon qui le palpait, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Une vague de chaleur l'enveloppa, doucement.

- Tu sens encore quelque chose ? murmura Miharu à son oreille, et cette voix lui parut grave, une voix qui ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'il connaissait.

- Non…

Les doigts nerveux de Miharu glissèrent et tout son corps se figea. La chaleur devint plus forte et son souffle fut brûlant. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Miharu, insolent et aussi quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à saisir.

- Et là… ?

Yoite ne put rien répondre, et il fut paniqué. Ses mains ne saisissaient que le contact des vêtements de Miharu et ses doigts tremblèrent. Miharu le regarda et sourit une nouvelle fois, plus doucement. Il appuya sur ses épaules, le força à s'allonger sur le sol. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Yoite, et les yeux fermés, murmurant quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, ses doigts firent passer ses mains abîmes sous son propre gilet. La peau était chaude, lisse, pleine de vie, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, Yoite ne touchait qu'une surface lointaine.

- Je ne… Je ne sens rien, dit-il, se rendant compte avec gêne qu'il bégayait, horrifié par la réalité. Mes mains… je ne sens rien…

Et c'était la vérité. Ses mains noircies glissaient sur un contact qui aurait pu être tout autre. Une angoisse l'envahit mais Miharu, fermement, le força à le regarder avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, avec force, le faisant gémir sous la douleur. Et il sentit alors tout le corps de Miharu à travers ses lèvres, et cette révélation fit disparaître la panique qui s'était emparée de lui. Il n'hésita plus, et répondit pour la première fois au baiser, entourant de ses bras le corps mince de Miharu qui se laissait faire.

- Ca ira bientôt, soupira Miharu entre deux baisers, et sa voix était si frémissante que Yoite eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Tout ira mieux…

- Oui, répondit Yoite, bien qu'il n'y croyait pas.

Il fixa, incapable de bouger, Miharu qui déboutonnait le haut qu'il portait, d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours son épaule, comme s'il avait peur qu'il le repousse. Il eut un geste que Yoite trouva gracieux et triste à la fois lorsqu'il se blottit contre sa poitrine, ses doigts sur la peau de son ventre.

- Ta barque n'a pas de fond. Alors, noies-toi avec moi.

Et il ne dit plus rien, tandis que Yoite l'allongeait sur le parquet et l'embrassait. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient et ce n'était pas important, c'était maladroit et violent, un mélange de sensations et de goûts qui n'allaient pas ensemble mais qu'ils désiraient. Le corps de Yoite était parcouru de traces noires, ce contact de brûlure et de charbon, et Miharu l'étreignait, faisait passer en lui tout ce qu'il possédait.

- Tu sens quelque chose ? demanda encore une fois Miharu, sans rougir, sans gémir mais ne le quittant pas des yeux, crispant ses ongles sur sa nuque, attendant.

Yoite resta silencieux, observant le corps sous lui qui lui posait des questions et voulait des actes. Il n'avait pas froid, et les griffures dans son dos ne lui faisaient pas mal. Il voulait quelque chose, et il allait l'avoir.

- Oui, répondit-il enfin.

Et les yeux de Miharu s'écarquillèrent quand il le pénétra.

* * *

- Tu as encore mal ?

- Non, ça va.

Silence.

- J'ai aimé, donc je n'ai pas mal.

Miharu était recroquevillé contre lui, le regard vide. Yoite vit des traces rouges sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et des marques de dents. Il se rappela que c'était lui qui les avait faites, mais il avait oublié entre temps. Il se releva, et fixa la télévision toujours allumée. Le film était fini depuis longtemps.

- Trois semaines, dit-il enfin.

Miharu leva les yeux, le regarda.

- Oui. Bientôt.

Silence.

**Fin.**


End file.
